


The Art of Staring

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, here have a thing, i just liked the idea and went with it, idk what's this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You have been staring at me for a lot of time now, what the fuck you creep-wait are you drawing me?' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbymaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/gifts), [Irenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenka/gifts).



> This was not the oneshot I wanted to post next, but I got stuck on that one. So here we go, have this one. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Also ignore the shitty title.
> 
> Enjoy!

Perks of being at University in Oldtown: the beauty of the Hightower, the cobbled streets and the smell of water that filled the air every moment.

The loss? It was fucking hot. Too hot for Arya’s taste. Certainly too hot for her Northen self to be in good terms with the weather. The main reason why she was craving corners sheltered from the sun. The AC would have been a better, more modern option of course. But the stupid AC decided to break. Exactly when she needed it the most. Arya categorised the AC as the biggest traitor ever in the modern history of House Stark. The dorm was so hot without the AC that it was impossible to stay inside, let alone concentrate on studying.

Hence, Arya did the most logical thing and went in the park close to the campus. Luckily nobody took her favourite place under the old oak. The shadow of the huge oak tree was a perfect place to hide from the sun and study without her brain melting from the heat. 

An hour, two lemonades and forty pages later, Arya leant against the tree. She loved history. Gods be good, she loved history a lot. But she just finished studying the Conquest and she needed a break before starting to memorise three hundred years of pretentious names full of useless letters. 

She sighed. Maybe she could get another lemonade. Or ice cream. She looked around for the ice cream cart. That’s when she noticed a guy staring at her. He was sitting on a bench not far away. When she met his eyes, he looked down fast and started scribbling down something.

‘Weird’ she thought but shrugged it off.

Fifteen minutes later she interrupted her studying again. She looked at the trash can that was few matters away from her. Arya closed one eye, bit her lips and threw the now empty ice cream stick.

*bang*

Straight in. Arya smiled, being very happy with herself. The art of throwing things straight into the trash bins was very hard to master. She was about to turn back to her studying when she saw from the corner of her eye the guy from earlier. He was still staring at her, his dark eyebrows knitted in a frown. 

‘It’s starting to get creepy.’ thought Arya instinctively reaching for her valiryan army knife from her pocket. She made sure it was there then got back to study.

Twenty minutes later she huffed annoyed and decided to do something. How was she supposed to concentrate on all those useless ‘aes’ and ‘ys’ when the guy continued to stare at her? She glanced at him numerous times in the last twenty minutes. And every time she caught him fixing her. Except that one time when he was busy noting things down. Freaking creeper.

Arya put her history book down, got up and went to him. Head high, jaw set. Time to teach him a lesson. 

“Alright you fucking stalker, what in the Seven Hells do you thi- hey what’s that?” she stopped her rant when she noticed that he wasn’t writing things down. He was drawing.

“It’s nothing.” he said defensively while trying to hide the paper in the sketchbook he used as table.

“Obviously it’s something.” she said managing to snatch the paper out of his hands.

She was taken by surprise to say at least. It was only a sketch, but she recognized the person immediately. Herself.

“Were you drawing me?” she asked flabbergasted.

The guy blushed, looking at her guilty.

“I promise I’m not a creep.”

“You just draw random unknown people huh?” she said sassily.

“No, well actually yes. But it’s for an art project, I swear.” he explained.

Arya frowned at him. He didn’t seem to lie and she would know. She smelled lies from a thousand miles away.

He got up. ‘Holy shit, he is tall’ she thought while looking up at him. She didn’t even reach his shoulder. Tall, dark and maybe not a creep extended his hand. Damn, those are some biceps.

“I’m Gendry, not a stalker, but an art major. And this drawing thing is for this huge project I have to do for my credits. My whole idea is to create a huge portrait from tiny portraits of other people.”

She took his hand and shook it. 

“I’m Arya and I was about to beat the shit out of you.” she declared earnestly.

Gendry looked amused like he didn’t quite believe she would be capable of doing that.

“Don’t underestimate me.” she warned while looking up at him. 

Such nice eyes. So blue they certainly stand out in combination with his dark hair. Hm, not a stalker, pretty eyes, fantastic face overall, Gods that jaw...snap out of it Arya.

“So for this project of yours, shouldn’t you use, I don’t know, modes?” questioned Arya genuinely curious while looking again at the sketch in her hands.

 

“I did. I had around twenty volunteers for this.” he said opening his sketchbook. 

She moved closer to him to see the other sketches. All of them were already coloured too.

“I even asked my half siblings and cousin to help me with this.” he ruffled some more pages full of portraits of black haired, blue eyed people.”And my friends.” he continued while ruffling some more pages.”And I’ve run out of people.” he said closing his sketchbook.

“So the best option is to sit somewhere and start drawing random people?”

“Well, yeah, mostly. It offers diversity, cause I need a huge amount of different lights and backgrounds for the bigger picture. And for now most drawing have been with hot and pastels. I need some darker shades.” he explained.

“Oh.” was her extremely inspired-not-answer.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll take that back and find another way to finish than to use random people-”

“Wait what? No!”

“No?” he frowned at her. Gods, he looked like a confused puppy. Arya smiled.

She took his hand and started leading him back to the shadow of the oak.

“I still have to reread around ten centuries of history so you have plenty of time to draw me.” she explained.”Also, you won’t melt under this sun.” 

Gendry laughed. If the sun won’t melt her, his laugh sure will.

“I don’t mind the heat.”

A week later when she came again to the park, she found an envelope under her oak. She put her linguistics book down and opened the envelope. Inside it was a drawing, different from the one he did last week. In the last one, she has been serious, concentrated. She was laughing in this one. Arya looked with admiration over her portrait. He managed to make the laugh reach her eyes. He was really talented. On the back of the paper, it was scribbled a note:

‘Your gorgeous eyes really gave me trouble when it came to colouring. So if you want to help me improve on that aspect…' then a phone number.

Arya smiled and took out her phone.

‘Are you free on Saturday?’ she texted.

‘Yes. Around six pm under the oak tree? '

‘Perfect.’


	2. Another Kind of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had zero coherent ideas for a sequel and then you two come and fill my head with these ideas. Thank you very much. Here is the result.
> 
> Sorry of there are any mistakes.

Gendry’s art studio was one of her favourite places. It gave off a vibe of causality and made her feel comfortable. It wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t small either. And it was messy. But not like dirty messy. It was a nice mess, an artistic mess. Like those art studios that you find on hipsters’ blogs. And she knew Gendry could locate anything with his eyes closed so she didn’t really see a problem. The windows were not on walls but on the diagonal roof. Which gave an intimate atmosphere, nobody could stop and stare inside, beside the birds. There were huge oil paintings prompted against the walls and smaller ones hanging on them. The floor was full of older and newer painting stains. There were two tables. One that was full of colours, brushes, used rags, palettes and bottles. The other one hosted his laptop lots of sketchbooks pens and pencils. In the far corner, there was some easels and canvas of all sizes. Against the wall opposite to her was the most comfortable couch she has ever laid on. She would know she had laid on that couch for hours doing some posing for some draws. The wall behind her was covered in sculpting tools. Arya has a hard time believing Gendry was sculpting too. How talented can he get? Obviously he demonstrated to her he can sculpt and made her a wooden wolf. She spent around two hours watching him sculpt that wolf and being intrigued by the way his huge hands could work such little details.

The conclusion? Arya loved the studio.

But sure as hell she didn’t love being stuck in the same position for hours, her muscles uptight from keeping these stupid bow and arrow up. If she wasn’t used to extensive pain from her fencing days she may have crashed. But she agreed with that so she wasn’t about to start complaining. But she was also bored to tears because Gendry didn’t utter a word since they started. She intended to change that.

“Can I make a Titanic joke?” she asked.

Gendry stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her. His expression made her smirk. When she posed nude for him she made sure to include all possible variations of ‘Draw me like one of your French girls’. It seemed to annoy him after some time, but not distract him. He was so professional about the whole thing. She was laying on that couch naked, giving him bedroom eyes. And he never once looked at her in a sexual way. Which was both admirable and annoying. She wanted to bang the sense out of him since their first date. Which was ridiculous, Arya never felt so attracted of someone in her whole life. But somehow he managed to do this to her.  
“Arya.”Gendry said on a warning tone.”I adore that sweet little mouth of yours. But I swear to all the Gods out there if you make a Titanic joke or reference…”

Arya inhaled. Was she supposed to not find expressions like ‘that sweet mouth of yours’ a turn on? If so, she was failing miserably. Of course he would know about her mouth. They had a thing for making out as much as possible. Not that she was complaining, of course. But Gods be good the sexual tension was so dense she could cut it with a knife. They almost fucked once. Almost. They got interrupted and that was probably the most ‘are you fucking kidding me’ moment of her life. She really appreciated those acting lessons she took years ago, helped her seem perfectly unmoved by his words now.

“You are gonna what?” she asked on a playful tone, looking at him from the corner of her eye. Let him not be that dense to not catch the flirting.

“I’m-I’m-I’m gonna put you in a fridge!” he screamed like it was the worst punishment ever. The he turned back to the huge marble piece he was sculpting.

Arya burst out laughing.

“Put me in a fridge? What kind of threat is that?”

Gendry muttered something she didn’t get and frowned.

“It’s a threat of a person who is trying to concentrate on work and a little shit is distracting him.”

“Well, ain’t you a ray of sunshine? Are you such a gallant gentleman with everybody or am I special?”

Gendry snorted.

“I’m a grumpy asshole with people in general. I’m half a grumpy asshole with my friends and family. And I’m quarter a grumpy asshole around you.” he explained.

“Well, at least you aren’t hiding beside the thumb. Though they are ridiculously big, you could hide something with your hands.” she didn’t know what possessed her to say that.

“Oh?”Gendry looked over his shoulder.”Do you spent time thinking about my hands?”

‘Thank fuck he caught on the flirt at least.’thought Arya.

“Mhm. It’s all I think about at night before falling asleep.” she wasn’t entirely lying. She did think about his hands at night, before falling asleep. His hands between her legs, his fingers inside her...not now brain. 

“How would you describe my hands if it’s such a fascinating matter for you?”

It was a fascinating matter for her. Outside sexuals ideas too.

“Warm, strong, hard, long…”

“Are you sure you are describing my hands?” he asked amused.

He didn’t just say that. God, he didn’t just say that of all thing. Don’t think about it Arya, don’t think about it.

“I’m certain.”

Gendry smiled a little but said no more. 

‘Oh, are you fucking serious?’she thought annoyed. Once he gets into flirting he stops talking. She glared at the wall she was facing, getting a tighter grip on the bow. She would like to shot something with an arrow. She could release some frustration that way. Though it wasn’t the frustration she needed to release. Speaking of….Gendry stopped his work for a second and walked around her slowly, eyeing her up and down. Then he trailed a finger on her upper back and she needed all her control to not drop everything and jump on him. He moved again, looking a bit at the bow and arrow. Then he turned to her and she felt her heart hammering in her chest. Arya was looking past him, facing the wall, keeping her body in the position she instructed her to stay in when they began. Gendry used his index finger to trail a path from under her chin, along her neck and stopped right above her breasts. She made the mistake to look at him. And acting school be damned, she was sure at this point her pupils weren’t the normal size. Gendry probably noticed that too, but didn’t mention it. He just smiled at her and went back to the sculpture.

“What was that?” she questioned trying to make her voice sound normal.

“Did it bother you?I’m sorr-”

“I didn’t bother me.” she clarified. It didn’t bother her, it was just testing her ovaries.”I was curious.”

“Oh. Alright then. It’s a sculpture thing. Well not really, it’s a me thing.”

“Please, explain.”

“In sculpture, it’s not only about visuals.” he said while he started hitting on the chisel again.”When you make a sculpture you have to make it as real as possible. It’s about textures.”

“Textures?”

“Yeah. Flesh must look like flesh, clothes must look like they are made of their respective materials. And so on. Also, different textures need a different amount of marble. And I’m a huge fan of Monti and Bernini.”

“The dudes that made materials and flesh and whatnot seem super real. And made marble transparent?” she asked, remembering something she had read on the internet some time ago.

“That’d be them. I did a lot of exercise with making marble semitransparent. Hopefully, it will work.”

“Hopefully.” she said earnestly. Then she went back to a more playful tone.”At least you won’t have any problems with this towel I’m wearing.”

“It’s not a towel!”Gendry said indignation, like he was some great fashion designer and she just insulted his masterpiece.

“Rag then?”

“Not.” Gendry grunted.

It wasn’t really a rag. It was a simple white sheet that was supposed to resemble the ancient greek garments. Well, it didn’t have all the details on. Gendry said it doesn’t need them until he gets in phase three of the sculpting and he does only the first two phases today. So for now, her ‘dress’ was a simple thing that hang above her knees and fell nicely from her shoulders. It was pretty practical and comfortable, actually. Fit for the Goddess of Hunting she was portraying here.

“Your bedsheet then?” she suggested going back to their joking.

Gendry exhaled loudly and stopped for a second.

“No, too little. But if you are so thoughtful about my bed sheets, we could use this for art. If you are so fond of them, I could certainly draw you in my bed, wrapped in my sheets.

Oh, Gods. Oh, Gods. Don’t think about it, don’t you dare think about it. Don’t you there think about how comfortable it would be, or how they would smell like him or how many clothes you’d have on. If any. Don’t think about it.

“Nah.” she said trying-and somehow succeding-to sound nonchalant.

They stayed in silence for the rest. Arya didn’t quite decide if it was good or bad like that when Gendry told her this would be all.

She sighed relieved and dropped the bow and arrow. She stretched around a little and groaned a little. It was good to be able to move properly again. Also, she didn’t miss Gendry glancing at her before going to wash his hands in the little sink.

He was bent over, cause the sink was low. She had a really good view of his back muscles and the bull tattoo on his back. She certainly didn’t complain he preferred to stay around shirtless while in the studio. The best part, however, was the spectacular view of that fine ass he got.

Fuck it.

Arya untied her garment. The white sheet pooled at her feet. She walked a little towards Gendry. He stopped the water and turned around washing his hands on a cloth. He lifted his eyes few seconds later. His eyes went wide.

“Uh…”

Arya smirked at his loss of words. She started walking towards him, slowly. She put her hands on his chest and guided him backwards towards the couch.

“You are acting like you’ve never seen me naked.” she said once he was sitting on the couch, Arya in his lap.

“I try to be professional.” he said while looking in her eyes.”It’s extremely hard with you.”

Her smirk only widened.

“Oh? I’d like it to be impossible.” she said trailing her fingers down his chest.

He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes.

“Lower your hands more and it will be.”

Arya didn’t even thought a second time. She continued to lower her hands till she reached his jeans. She started unbuttoning them, still looking at his face.

Gendry snapped his eyes open. Such a nice shade of blue. It was slowly, but surely becoming her favourite color.

“You know, sex is said to be an art too.” he remarked licking his lips.

Arya snorted.

“Really?” 

“Mhm. Can I?” he asked while placing his hands near her hips.

“I don’t know. Can you?”

Gendry grabbed her hips and pulled her into him, their lips a breath away.

“Sassy little shit.” he remarked a smirk playing on his lips.

“Just like you. We fit together.”

Arya pressed her lips to his and pushed him back into the couch.

Needless to say, sex was an art they both excelled in.


End file.
